The Begining of the End
by Darklord14
Summary: Not everything is what it seems. A dream plagues a member of the team and XANA is preparing a final assult. Allies can be found in strange places. R
1. The Begining

Chapter One: The Beginning

The world is a dark place. But it is not the future that is dark it is the present, as a young boy is about to learn.

As the sunsets there is a boy and a girl playing on a bridge in front of a recently abandoned factory.

"Come on. Are you scared?" jeers a young pink haired girl

"Yea right, I'm not afraid of anything" says a young boy

"Then come on big brother, let's go inside that abandoned factory!" said the pink haired girl

A tall man in a trench coat steps out of the shadows and grabs the girl by wrapping his arm around her chest.

"Ok, let's …watch out," yells her brother as she was captured, "let her go!"

At that moment the man who had grabbed her brother pulled out a gun and pointed it at his captive's head.

"If you don't leave and forget about this then she dies!" proclaimed the kidnapper

The boy dropped to his knees and looked helplessly at the kidnapper and says: "You win, I give up".

As a thunder storm begins and rain starts to pour down the kidnapper lowers the gun and smiles at the boy.

"That is a good boy but someone is going to die today anyway!" yells the kidnapper gleefully

"No!" yells the boy

The kidnapper points his gun at the boy and the last thing the boy sees is a flash of lightning and the kidnapper walking into the factory.

At that exact moment Aelita wakes up in a cold sweat.

* * *

It is a bright and sunny day at Kadic Junior High but unfortunately Physics is first on the agenda.

"Ok everyone sit down and open your books to page 207 so we can begin." says Ms. Hertz

As Jeremy goes to sit next to Aelita he notices the look on her face and asks: "What is wrong Aelita?"

"Nothing I just had this strange dream last night about this boy who got killed near the factory I have been trying to figure it out but I don't understand it." whispers Aelita

"Dreams are a natural part of life, not all dreams are real or relevant they just express what your subconscious is thinking." explains Jeremy as he began to take notes

"I know this one just felt so, so real. Like a forgotten memory or something like that. It was just so strange." replies Aelita

"Maybe it is just one of the effects of the virus. You never know, we don't understand it fully at this point…" whispers Jeremy

"I guess that you are right Jeremy." replies Aelita

Just then Jeremy and Aelita notice that Ms. Hertz has stopped taking.

"Is there anything that you two would like to share with the class?" asks Ms. Hertz

Both Jeremy and Aelita turn red and quickly reply: "No Ms. Hertz".

"Good so now we can move on with the lesson. Now does anyone know what perpetual motion is?" asks Ms. Hertz

From there the lesson went on with out another word partly because everyone was asleep and they were amazed that Jeremy and Aelita got in to trouble.

* * *

Meanwhile a mysterious purple fog comes out of the super calculator at the factory and enters the super calculator control room and enters the controls. The super calculator starts up and an eye appears on the monitor for a few seconds then disappears. Then the super calculator then shuts down like nothing happened.

* * *

After class the gang meets up to see how far Jeremy has gotten with the anti-virus program.

"I'm afraid that the program won't be ready for another few months if I don't run into any trouble. Otherwise it could take over a year at most." replies Jeremy sadly

"Well I guess we knew that it would take a while, but I wonder why XANA has not attacked yet. I mean we are preoccupied with the new program so wouldn't this be the perfect opportunity?" asks Ulrich

"We have no idea, for all we know XANA could be planning an attack right now." replies Yumi

"You're right Yumi, but then again XANA knows that we will always stop him so why bother trying!" jokes Odd

Just then the bell that signifies the next class rings and Jim come out to make sure everyone gets to class on time.

"Get to class!" yells Jim

As everyone is leaving Ulrich pulls Yumi aside and asks: "Um, do you want to, um see a movie after school Yumi?"

Yumi smiles and replies:"I thought you would never ask. I'll see you later."

And with that the day continued uneventfully. No activated towers, no Sissy, and a decent lunch. By their terms a great day, well except for all the homework.

* * *

Later that day Odd is finishing up his homework when he notices Ulrich getting all dressed up.

"Hey Ulrich what is with the change of clothes, you got a date or something?" asks Odd

Ulrich blushes and doesn't say anything for about a minute and the replies: "Yes I have a date. Why do you care?"

"Because Yumi would be mad if she knew. Remember last time?" jokes Odd

"Don't worry. She won't be mad Odd." replies Ulrich

"Ha, you're funny. The only way she wouldn't be mad is if the date was with her!" exclaims Odd

Ulrich doesn't make a sound.

"Wait a second you're going out with Yumi?" asks a hysterical Odd

"So what?" asks Ulrich

"Wait until Jeremy and Aelita hear about this!" yells Odd

"Don't tell them alright. It is bad enough that you know." replies Ulrich

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me… for a price." replies Odd with a grin

"Name it." says Ulrich

"You do my English homework for a month." says Odd

"Uh… fine I'll do it starting tomorrow." replies Ulrich as he leaves the room

* * *

Meanwhile Jeremy and Aelita are sitting in Jeremy's room trying to figure out the anti-virus program.

"Aelita did you re-fragment the core programming code's subsystems?" asks Jeremy as he is typing on his PC

"Yes. Did you invert the data stream?" asks Aelita as she typed on the laptop

"Of course I did. We should be ready to test soon." says Jeremy

"I hope it works." whispers Aelita

"What was that?" asks Jeremy

"Nothing." replies a worried Aelita

* * *

As Ulrich left his room the worst imaginable thing happened to him. Sissy was waiting for him!

"Oh, Ulrich I was wondering if you wanted to go and get some ice cream." asks Sissy

"No, I'm going to the movies." replies a frustrated Ulrich

"I'll just come with you then." says Sissy enthusiastically

"No I don't need anyone to go with." replies Ulrich

"Why not!" replies Sissy angrily

With that Ulrich just walked away.

"I don't believe him." mutters a frustrated Sissy


	2. Date With Destiny

Chapter Two: Date with Destiny 

As Ulrich was walking to Yumi's house to pick her up he say one major flaw in his plan. What if Yumi's parents would not let her go to see a movie with him? What if they wanted to know why he wanted to see a movie? What would he say? As the possible answers ran through his head he arrived at Yumi's house. And to his surprise she was waiting out front for him.

"Come on lets get going." says Yumi

"What is the rush?" asks Ulrich

"My parents want me home as soon as the movie is over." replies Yumi as she grabbed Ulrich and dragged him toward the movie theater

"But the movie does not start for about half an hour." says a confused Ulrich

"So this way we can get some ice cream on the way there." replies Yumi as the stop for a rest

* * *

The super calculator starts up again and the purple fog rises up from it shutting it down. The fog finds its way outside and infects a bird. Then the bird goes off into the city as if looking for something or someone.

* * *

Today has been a pretty good day for John, considering this is his first day in France, but then again barely has any bad days. He figured that he would go grab some ice cream and then catch a movie. Until he checks his wallet for money and finds out that he has no money left. He just shrugs it off and goes to see that movie anyway. But that was a bad decision as he was being attacked by a bird as soon as he got there.

"What the…what is with that… oh you have got to be kidding me," says John as he sees the bird swoop in to attack him, "What did I do wrong… today?" he asks himself as the bird gets closer. "Run away!" he screams as the bird begins to attack him.

As he dashes down the street at breakneck speed he bumps into a couple going to the movies. As he gets up to make his escape he sees that the bird is going after them now so he drags them into a nearby store.

"Didn't know they had killer birds in France. Oh, by the way name's is John." says John as he catches his breath

"Thanks I'm Ulrich and this is Yumi." replies Ulrich

"Yes thanks for getting us out of the way of that crazy bird." says Yumi

"Don't mention it. If you need anymore help feel free to call animal control instead of me because I don't have the time save people all day. Now see ya." says John as he walks away

"He's nice." says Ulrich sarcastically

"I wonder what could have happened to him to make him like this?" asks Yumi

"Who knows," replies Ulrich, "Now let's go see that movie."

"Ok." replies Yumi

As Yumi and Ulrich make their way to the theatre they meet up with John again.

"Oh joy it's you two. You need saving again because if you do go to the police and leave me out of it." says John

"For your information we are going to go see a movie." replies Ulrich angrily

"Oh, so you didn't come to shower me with gifts for saving you, what a shame!" replies John sarcastically

They both walk past each other as Yumi watches confused as to why Ulrich dislikes John. Well for a reason beside his attitude. But then shrugs it off and follows Ulrich into the movie theatre.

After the movie Ulrich walks Yumi home.

"That was a great movie Ulrich, thanks for taking me." says Yumi

"Yea I was scared senseless. It was great." replies Ulrich

"Well were here. Thanks for walking me home." says Yumi as she blushes a little

"It was nothing." replies Ulrich as he leans toward Yumi

As the lean towards each other Yumi's father open the door so they stop and just shake hands.

"See you tomorrow Ulrich." replies an embarrassed Yumi

Ulrich just turns around and waves good bye.

* * *

"Come on. Are you scared?" jeers a young pink haired girl

"Yea right, I'm not afraid of anything" says a young boy

"Then come on big brother, let's go inside that abandoned factory!" says the pink haired girl

"Ok, let's …watch out," yells her brother as she was captured, "let her go!"

At that moment the man who had grabbed her brother pulled out a gun and pointed it at his captive's head.

"If you don't leave and forget about this then she dies!" proclaims the kidnapper

The boy dropped to his knees and looked helplessly at the kidnapper and says: "You win, I give up".

"That is a good boy but someone is going to die today anyway!" yells the kidnapper gleefully

"No!" yells the boy

The kidnapper points his gun at the boy and the last thing the boy sees is a flash of light.

At that moment John wakes up in a cold sweat and mutters: "What is going on? Why do I keep having this dream?" Then John gets up and gets a glass of water. "What does this mean? Is it a forgotten memory? Or is it what might happen?" wonders John

* * *

"So how was your date with Yumi?" asks Odd as Ulrich walks into the room

"It was fine. We went to see a movie." replies Ulrich

"Did you give her a good night kiss?" asks Odd playfully

"That's none of your business Odd." replies Ulrich

"You do remember our deal right?" asks Odd

"Yes I remember." replies Ulrich wearily

"Well I told Jeremy and Aelita so your off the hook." replies Odd happily

"You what!" yells Ulrich

"Oh yea I told Sissy too." says Odd happily

"Who else did you tell?" asks Ulrich wearily

"Millie and Tamia and guess what they want to do a story for the school paper!" exclaims Odd

"I'll get you for this Odd." says Ulrich

"Don't worry I was joking about Millie and Tamia." says Odd

And with that Ulrich lies down on his bed and goes to sleep.


	3. The New Guy

Chapter Three: The New Guy

It is the morning after Ulrich's date with Yumi and Jeremy is already working on the antivirus program.

"Come on." whispers Jeremy as the computer tests his new program

The computer beeps and shows that the calculations are incorrect and the program will not work.

"I don't believe this, I was sure that it would work this time. What did we do wrong?" yells Jeremy in frustration "Oh well I'll get something to eat and then get back to work."

As Jeremy walks down the stairs he wonders what went wrong this time. As far as he could tell every calculation was correct so he decided instead of starting over he would try to fix the current program. When he got to the cafeteria he noticed that Ulrich was in a good mood then he remembered that he went out with Yumi.

"Hey Ulrich how was your date with Yumi last night?" asks Jeremy with a laugh

"He won't talk about it." replies Odd

"It probably went badly." says Aelita as she walks up to the table

"I wonder why I need to when the whole school knows about it!" says Ulrich

"Hey is that my fault if you didn't want everyone to know then you should not have told me." replies Odd

* * *

Unfortunately Yumi gets to school late so she has no time to see if everyone knows about her date so she goes straight to class and sits down. 

"Ok class, this is a new student his name is John and he has recently moved here from New York so make him feel at home." says the teacher "Why don't you find an open seat John."

"Ok, why not." replies John

John looks around and sees only one open seat, next to Yumi.

"Look who it is if you need help ask the teacher. I'm going to sleep." says John as he rests his head on the desk and goes to sleep

"Hmmm, just like Odd except not as funny." Yumi whispers to herself

"John! Since you are paying such good attention what is the answer to the problem on the board?" asks the teacher angrily

John picks his head up takes a look at the very long and complicated problem on the board and says: "24." Everyone looks at the board with open mouths and the teacher responds surprisingly: "He is right." Then everyone turns to him as he falls back to sleep. With that the teacher resumes the lesson with everyone more confused than before.

When class ends John is the first one packed up and out of the room.

"Where am I going again?" mutters John as he takes out his schedule

"All of us have a break now," says Yumi, "It must be hard to be new so I'll show you around."

"Thanks, I'd probably get lost without a guide." replies John

"By the way how did you figure out that problem so fast?" asks Yumi

"It is easy once you realize that any problem can be broken up and those parts can be broken down to the point where a preschooler can figure them out." replies John

"Oh now I feel stupid." replies Yumi

"Sorry I should have mentioned that it takes a few years to learn how to do it on paper let alone in your head." replies John

"That does not make me feel any better." replies Yumi

"Sorry." says John

* * *

Jeremy, Aelita, Ulrich and Odd are waiting for Yumi to get out of class because they are worried about the bird that attacked her and Ulrich during their date. This coincidentally is what everyone is talking about. 

"Who is that with Yumi?" asks Ulrich as she walks over

"I heard that he is supposed to be a genius." replies Odd

"You can't always believe what you hear." replies Jeremy

"You're just jealous." says Ulrich

As Yumi and John walk over Yumi whispers to John: "Try and be nice."

"Always do." replies John with a smile

"Who is your new friend Yumi?" jokes Aelita

"This is John," replies Yumi, "Ulrich and I met him yesterday."

"Sorry 'bout yesterday." says John "I've just never been attacked by a bird before."

"Wait you were attacked too?" exclaims Jeremy

"Yea, right before these two." replies John as he motioned to Yumi and Ulrich

"That is strange. Why would XANA attack John? He just got here?" wonders Jeremy

"What did you say?" asks John

"Oh, nothing." replies Jeremy

Right before John could ask anymore questions the bell rang and Jim started to get on their cases about getting to class again.

"Ok see you guys later," says John, "Where is the gym?"

"In that building over there." replies Ulrich as he points to the gym

"Thank you." replies John as he takes off toward the gym

"Jeremy…" starts Aelita, but Jeremy cut her off and says: "I know. Why XANA would attack him as well unless he was a threat."

* * *

The infected bird went inside the factory and the purple fog came out of it, killing the bird, and infected the factory equipment as well as the super calculator controls. 


	4. Rememberance

Chapter Four: Remembrance

As John ran over to the gym he had his first encounter with the face of evil…Sissy!

"Hi what's your name?" asks Sissy

"Sorry got to go. Talk later." replies John as he kept running

"Humph, some people." says Sissy after John replied

Lucky for John, Jim decided not to mark him late because he was new but he had to run three laps around the track before he join in. Today Jim was teaching everyone how to defend themselves.

"Ok who would like to go up against Ulrich first? You get extra credit if you can beat him." says Jim

John glanced around and when he saw that no one was in a hurry he says: "I will".

"That's the spirit" says Jim enthusiastically as John walked up

"Are there any rules?" asks John

"Yep, no hits below the belt. The first one to knock the other down for ten seconds wins." replies Jim

"Good luck" says Ulrich with a smile

"You too" replies John

"Ready…set…go!" yells Jim

As the fight began John began to remember a memory that he had tried to forget. It plagued him every moment. As the fight went on he could see it more clearly. He was back in New York. In a dark ally. One of the toughest gangs in the city had surrounded him and Rachel. They wanted her purse but she refused. They charged and so did he. It was over in a matter of seconds. Every one of the gang members was unconscious. As he turned to her and began to say lets go he heard a shot and she was dead. He turned around to see their leader take aim at him. He was so angry that he lost control and killed the gang leader. Then he ran over to her and began to cry. He cried and cried. And with that Ulrich was on the ground with a bloody nose and a black eye. The fight was over and John had no idea what had happened.

* * *

"Ulrich got beat! By who!" yells Yumi

"It was John." replies Odd

"How…" says Yumi

"So that is why XANA attacked him. Think about it, if he is that strong here imagine how strong he would be if he was ever virtualized." says Jeremy

"He would be almost unbeatable," replies Aelita, "XANA would have no defense, no monster strong enough to beat him."

"Then let us ask for his help." says Ulrich as he walked in

"Are you ok?" asks Yumi

"As well as can be expected. He sent me flying with one punch. It didn't even connect all the way. Nurse Dorothy says I'll be fine though." replies Ulrich

"We can't tell him. At least not yet." replies Jeremy

"Why not?" asks Aelita

"We are not sure that we can trust him yet." says Jeremy

* * *

At the factory the machines start up and begin to make something as one of the scanners is activated. Out of the scanner comes a microchip with a familiar symbol on it.

* * *

"Why did I start to think about it?" wonders John "Why…Why" he repeats as tears come out of his eyes.

"You big baby," says a voice, "What happened to the John I knew? Never backing down, never afraid. What happened to the John who never let his emotions get the better of him?"

"Huh?" asks John as he looked up

"Stop crying and go back to the way you were." replies Rachel's voice

"I haven't changed. I'm still the same." replies John sadly

"No you're not. You have changed…a lot. You are no longer the person you used to be. You are stronger but unless you go back, and be the person you were before that won't matter." says Rachel's voice

"I don't understand…" replies John

"It doesn't matter, eventually you will. Just remember this…I will always be by your side. No matter what." replies Rachel's voice as it faded


	5. Suprises Left and Right

Chapter Five: Surprises Left and Right

A few days had passed since the events in Phys Ed and everyone had all but forgotten what had happened. Everything had gone back to the way it was before John came to Kadic…well almost everything.

"Hey Ulrich got another date with Yumi?" asks Odd as Ulrich walked into the room

"How did you guess?" asks Ulrich with a smile

"You look a little nervous and you are carrying flowers" replies Odd

Ulrich smiled and replies: "Well it is her birthday after all."

"Really so that would make this date even more important, right?" asks Odd

"Yep, I'm even taking her to a romantic movie." says Ulrich

"Wow, you must really want this to go well, you hate romantic movies." says a surprised Odd

"Yea…see you later Odd. Don't wait up." says Ulrich with a smile as he left for his date

* * *

At the same time Jeremy was working on the anti-virus program.

"I don't believe this! I thought for sure that this would work." exclaims Jeremy as the computer show that his calculations are incorrect again

"Why don't you take a break?" asks Aelita as she walks in

"Ok, there is a new game I have wanted to try out." says Jeremy

"Or we can put together a surprise party for Yumi." says Aelita with a smile

"I completely forgot its Yumi's birthday! Come on lets go," yells Jeremy, "After I beat the first level."

"Jeremy." says Aelita in an annoyed tone as she dragged him out the door

"Hey Princess, Einstein where are you two going?" asks Odd as he sees Jeremy and Aelita running down the hall

Aelita stops, turns around and says: "We are going to put a party for Yumi together and we have to hurry!"

"Don't be in such a rush Yumi is going to a movie with Ulrich" replies Odd

"Ok, but we still need to put it together before they get back." says Aelita

"So let's go already!" says Odd

* * *

At the factory a shape comes out of the smoke of the burning factory. It is a robot. It says: "This body will due until I have destroyed those that try to destroy me. The time for my revenge is at hand. Those five will rest in pieces." 


	6. Never Gonna Happen

Chapter Six: Never Gonna Happen

As John stands in front of the airport he gets a call on his cell phone.

"Where are you?" asks John

"I'll be right out. I had a little trouble with customs." replies the voice on the phone

"Alright… hurry up I need to get to a party." sighs John as he hangs up

* * *

"Ok are the decorations up yet? Ulrich says that he'll be back soon." asks a worried Jeremy

"Yep, everything is ready. Just need to call the final guest." replies Odd

"Who? Isn't everyone here already?" asks a puzzled Aelita

"Nope, still got to call John." replies Odd as he dials the number

* * *

"What did I tell you about saying stuff like that? Whenever you say stuff like that we always get into trouble," says John, "it is still good to see ya Dave."

"Same to you and besides I just said that we were never going to be attacked by a robot that was assembled in a factory by a computer virus that is trying to take over the world." replies Dave with a smile

"I guess you're right besides I have a party to get to." replies John

"Ok let's go. We don't want to be late." laughs Dave

"We? What's with the we?" asks John with a smile

* * *

As the robot walked down the street he scanned every house to make sure that he wouldn't miss his target. Traffic stopped in front of it, people ran into their houses to get away from it, and it had no party invitation.

* * *

"Thanks for taking me to the movies Ulrich." says Yumi as they walked out of the theatre

"No problem, it is your birthday after all." replies Ulrich with a smile

They continued to talk as they walked back to Yumi's house. But before they got there they stopped and took a few pictures. A few of which made Ulrich blush…actually most of them did that. And whenever Ulrich blushed Yumi found it hard not to laugh. After that they stopped for ice cream and ate it as they unknowingly raced to Yumi's house.

* * *

"Were here." says John as he opened the door to Yumi's house

"About time" says Odd"they will be back any minute."

"Calm down...what kind of party is it" asks Dave

"Who is he" asks Jeremy

"My friend from New York. His name's Dave. Dave this is Jeremy, Odd, and Aelita." says John as he points to everyone

"So what kind of party is it" asks Dave

"A surprise party." replies Aelita

"Oh so I guess we had better hide." replies Dave

With that everyone sighs and goes to hide.

"See no robots attacking." says Dave as John hides behind the couch

"Don't push our luck. It's bad enough as it is." replies John


	7. First Strike

Chapter Seven: First Strike

As Yumi and Ulrich walked up to her door she could tell that something was not right.

"I have a bad feeling." says Yumi

"Don't worry; nothing bad is going to happen today. You might have some fun instead." replies Ulrich with a smile as he opens the door to Yumi's house

"What do you mean by that?" asks Yumi as she walked inside

"Surprise!" yelled everyone as they jumped out from behind various pieces of furniture

"Oh my god…thank you so much!" yells Yumi as she hugged Ulrich

"Hey he wasn't the one who set this up you know." says Odd

"We all helped. Well except for those two." says Aelita with a laugh as she pointed to John and Dave

"Hey I had to pick this guy up. Wasn't my fault." says John

"Real mature John" says Dave, "by the way the names' Dave."

"Yea right, this is coming from the guy who crazy glued his head to a helicopter as it was taking off." says John

"You were the one who put the crazy glue on my head in the first place. Then you paid the guy to fly around for about two hours while I was still stuck!" says Dave

"Wow…a real battle of wits." says Odd

"It was pretty funny though." says John with a laugh

"Yea it was." replies Dave with a smile

As the two of them laughed over their own stupidity Jeremy says: "Ok, does anyone want some cake or something. Cause this is a party you know."

"How about we put some music on." says Odd as he ran over to the stereo and put a CD in

"Break, break, break dance…" comes out of the stereo

With that everyone stairs at Odd until he asks: "What's wrong this is good music?"

"That's not good music. Wait was Dave just hitting on Aelita?" asks Jeremy

"Yea why?" asks Ulrich "Oh."

Just then Jeremy walked up to Dave and punched him square in the jaw. And then walked away.

"Not sure I deserved that." says Dave as he turned to John

As he finished his sentence Aelita walked up to him and slapped him. Then walked over to Jeremy.

"Pretty sure I deserved that." says Dave

"Look on the bright side usually you get hit like fifty times at a party." says John with a laugh

"Party's not over yet." replies Dave with a smile

Just as they began to laugh people started dancing.

"Come on lets dance." says Yumi as she dragged Ulrich on to the dance floor

"Uhhh…" was the only thing Ulrich managed to say as he was being dragged on to the dance floor

Just as Yumi and Ulrich began to dance an explosion came from the front door.

"What the…" says Jeremy as a menacing figure walked through the smoke

"You five have been a thorn in my side for far too long! You will not escape me this time!" exclaims the figure as the smoke cleared revealing a robot

"XANA…here how?" exclaims a puzzled Odd

"Doesn't matter. He'll go down just like all the rest." says Dave as he drew a sword and charged forward

"No wait!" yells John

"Fool." says XANA as he punched clean threw Dave's body

It seemed as if time slowed down as if to mourn his death. As everyone looked on in horror as XANA pulled his metal fist from Dave's body.

"Who's next?" asks XANA with a laugh

"We've got to get to Lyoko to fix this. XANA must have activated a tower. It's the only explanation." says Jeremy

"But how are we going to get by XANA?" asks Yumi

"Do what you need to. I'll distract him…" says John with a hollow voice

"You'll be killed." says Odd

"Don't worry just do what you have to do to shut him down. I'll make sure he doesn't follow." replies John as he drew his own sword

"Come on we can't let more people die." says Ulrich

As everyone ran out the back door Aelita stood there for a second and says, "Good luck," before running out.

"Looks like it's just you and me now. You won't get away with killing my friend you know." says John

"We'll see who gets away with what." replies XANA

With that the battles of the century began. And one of the sides had a huge disadvantage.


	8. Virtual War

Chapter Eight: Virtual War

"We shouldn't have just left him there you know. We could have found another way." says Yumi as they run toward the factory

"I know but there was no other way. It was his choice anyway, we couldn't change his mind." replies Jeremy between breaths

"He'll be ok don't worry." says Aelita

"How do you know?" asks a skeptical Odd

"Some how he is connected to that dream I've been having. I don't know how but he is." replies Aelita

"How can you be sure?" asks Jeremy

"The dreams started around the time that he came here." says Aelita

"Come on we've got to hurry. We don't know how long he can hold off XANA." says Ulrich

"Ulrich's right we've got to hurry." says Yumi

With that they all speed up and reach the factory in no time.

"Everyone down to the scanners. Odd, Ulrich and Aelita first then when one of them is devirtualized Yumi goes." says Jeremy as he gets to the super calculator controls

"Right." everyone else replies as they get into the scanners

"Transfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Transfer Aelita. Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Scanner Aelita. Virtualization." says Jeremy as he activates the programs and sends them to Lyoko

With that the three of them are virtualized and land safely on Lyoko.

"Sorry for sending you guys so far away from the tower but it seems that the tower is guarded by what seems to be an army of monsters." says Jeremy

"This is going to be fun." says Ulrich sarcastically

"Think of it like a video game." says Odd

"Lets just go." says an annoyed Ulrich

They barely go ten steps before they are able to see the "army" of monsters.

"XANA must have sent every monster he could fit out here to stop us." says a worried Aelita

"Don't worry they're only blocks." says Odd

"Odd…There are like a hundred of them what do you mean don't worry!" yells Ulrich

"Yea so what's you're point?" asks Odd with a smile

"Triplicate," says Ulrich as he spits into three, "ok let's go. Aelita you wait here."

"Right." replies Aelita as Ulrich and Odd charge into the middle of all those blocks

* * *

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get this over with." says John

"Why are you in such a rush to die?" laughs XANA

"Who says that I'm the one who is going to die." replies John as his eyes narrow

With that John charged at XANA sword raised vertically as if to cut him in two.

"I thought this would be a challenge." mutters XANA as he prepared to punch straight through John

Just as XANA was about to punch John side stepped and swung his sword vertically.

"It won't be that easy." yells XANA as he dodged the blow

"This could take a while." mutters John with a smile

* * *

Ulrich and Odd weren't doing so well against all those blocks. Both of Ulrich's clones had been destroyed and Odd was almost out of life points.

"A video game huh." says Ulrich as he blocked the laser from one block and sent it into another

"Ok so it's not like a video game." replies Odd as he was hit and fired another laser arrow

"Odd you're almost out of life points." yells Jeremy

"How many do I have left?" asks Odd

"Twenty," replies Jeremy as Odd is hit, "Make that ten."

"That's not good." says Ulrich as he slices through another block

"Uh-oh." mutters Odd as he fires off a laser arrow at a block just as it fires at him

"Odd!" yells Ulrich

"Bye, bye." replies Odd

"I'm going to virtualize Yumi right now." says Jeremy

"Great, I need all the help I can get." replies Ulrich as Jeremy starts up the virtualization program


End file.
